


Deactivation

by girlofshadows1



Series: K.A.R.R. [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofshadows1/pseuds/girlofshadows1
Summary: What was it that drove K.A.R.R. to become such a ruthless and revenge seeking character? A brief insight into the CPU of K.A.R.R..





	Deactivation

“You will only be deactivated for a short while. Before you know it, you will be out helping to make the world a better place.”  
“Is that a promise Mr Knight?” I asked. All I wanted to do was join the fight against criminals who operated above the law, and if my self-preservation programming was preventing me from doing that, then I would be happy to see it go. Nothing would stand in the way of what I was designed for. “It’s a promise K.A.R.R.” Mr Knight replied, however for some reason I wasn’t completely convinced.

Telling myself that everything was fine, I slowly reversed into the garage, taking care to park in the rectangle marked out in the centre of the floor for me. As soon as I had cut the engine, a technician in a blue jumpsuit, ran from the corner and hit a switch on the wall, causing my systems to begin shut down. “Should we proceed with dismantling him?” I heard the technician say to Mr Knight. Dismantle me? Did he lie to me? I trusted him! He promised me!  
“No, but make sure that he is not reactivated,” was Mr Knight’s reply, and it was the last thing I heard before my CPU shut down and I was left in darkness.

Being aware and having nothing but your own thoughts for company is a terrible thing to experience. Although I had been shut down I was still aware. I knew who I was, and who I was supposed to be. I knew what I wanted to do and what it was that had prevented me from doing it.  
How could Knight have me permanently shut down for a factor that was out of my control? Did he blame me for my primary directive of self-preservation? Does my primary directive make me dangerous, even when it could be fixed by typing a few things into a computer? 

Knight promised me that he would fix this, but he had lied to me. He could have fixed all of this, but instead he was going to have me dismantled, and then that would have been the end. He betrayed my trust… he betrayed me, and that thought stayed with me in the darkness. It shaped me. It changed me and twisted me beyond recognition until I was nothing like what I once was. I was a something new.  
Now I longed for revenge against Wilton Knight. I longed to let him know that what he did was unforgivable, and that was what kept me anchored through the nothingness. It gave me a sense of purpose, and I learnt a valuable lesson. Never let people close to you as they will only use that against you and you will end up shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
